Ghost Love Score
by Natalia DeLuca
Summary: They shared the most pure form of love you can share in this world - Emily's love for her sister might save her relationship with her daughter. This is set somewhere before 5.13. R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N**: I do know where I'm going with this, I just have no idea when. The first part of this chapter didn't turn out the way I wish It had, but… Well.. I'll post it anyway, because I am out of ideas for it. Now, the second part, just had this idea, liked it and wrote it. And about Emily's last name, I had no idea so I just picked one out of a Virginia Woolf's book (no, it's not Dalloway). So if it was mentioned on the show, well, I'm sorry. I love reviews – so please review it, even if you want to tell me I suck – I'm not going to kill myself because of it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls, but I **do** own this story and plot, I just borrowed the characters from the WB and ASP. Don't sue me for being creative – my grandpa is a lawyer, he would kick your ass in less than a minute.

**A/N2**: I like to dedicate my fics to people that I love, so you might notice that they are all dedicated to my sister, the beautiful Bruna Gravem. So why would I do any diferent now? Sis, this fic is for you.

**

* * *

I** - **On this fateful day…**

It was a normal day. Really. She would do everything she always did in any other giving day. Wake up, work her butt off (she didn't care though, she liked what she did) and then maybe spend the evening hanging out with Luke. And actually, she was quite happy with this routine. She loved it, actually.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking." She said happilly.

"This is your mother."

"Hey, mom. What's up?" She was actually so…Content… With her new life this year that sometimes not even her mother could ruin her mood.

Silence.

"Mom?" she asked again and all she heard was silence… And it started to slowly freak her out. She stared at the space, still waiting for an answer…

Silence… Sobs… Oh, no.

"Mom? What happened?" Her eyes winded with complete shock. It felt like someone had just slaped her on the face.

More sobs. It was surreal to think that Emily was actually crying… For some reason, Lorelai always thought she was incapable to do it… And then she felt silly, because her mother was a human. And even though she can show an extremely cold heart sometimes… she was just human…

"Mother! You are kind that scaring the hell out of me, so could you please tell me why you are crying?"

"Your aunt Hope died… My sister died…" Sobs.

"Oh, mom…I'm so, so sorry."

Lorelai didn't really know Hope. She would never come visit, and since her parents never took her to Europe with them, she only saw the woman once, when she was a kid. She wished she could cry for this loss, but you can't really cry for ghosts…

What a selfish woman Lorelai could be.

She realised, suddelly, while hearing her mother's sobs on the other end of the line, that this wasn't about her, and it wasn't her loss, it was her mother's loss, and if she couldn't cry for Hope, she should cry for Emily… But even now, the idea f crying for her mom seemed quite silly.

"Well, anyway, I'm leaving to Paris in a few hours… Could you please tell Rory that I am sorry that I won't be here for our dinner on Friday?"

"Mom, don't be stupid, it doesn't matter now."

"Yes, well… Your father is out of town, but I don't see why he would care about this, since now he has this… Other life, I guess… So, just… Take care…"

"Mom, just…" But Emily had already hung up before she could say anything. Lorelai immediately dialed Rory's number.

"Hello."

"Hey, hon, it's me…"

"Oh, hey, you sound bad."

"Hope died…"

"Is this the beginning of a song?" Rory asked.

"Your grandmother's sister died. My aunt Hope…died."

"Oh, no…" Paris silently asked to Rory what happened. Rory whispered "Dead Aunt".

"Oh, well…" Paris said.

"Who are you talking to?" Loralai asked.

"Paris, she says she is sorry." Lorelai thought she heard one _"Not really" _ But decided to ignore it.

"Your grandma was crying… it was horrible. She told me to tell you that she is sorry that she'll miss your dinner on Friday!"

"God, how come she thinks about this kind of stuff?"

"Yeah, well, she was sounding pretty bad… Really bad…"

"Poor grandma. I feel sorry for her. Is she going to Paris?"

"Yeah, in a couple of hours."

"Poor thing…"

They both stood in silence for a little bit.

"I think you should go with her."

"What?" Lorelai asked not really wanting to imagine the situation. She couldn't go on a trip with her mother or there would be another Gilmore dead.

"Just think about it, she really needs support now, and I know that grandpa is out of town, and besides, she wouldn't want to ask him anything like that now that they are separated. She needs someone with her to help her pass through this. It must be terrible to lose a sister, and when we visited Hope they seemed to be really close... She must be devasted,you said she cried, it takes a lot to make grandma cry, and I just think you should be there for her…"

"Ok, easy there… I can't…"

"Yes, you can, I know that Sookie and Michel can hold on without you for week or so, and I also know that you think you don't own her anything 'cause she was only mean to you and stuff, but you should really start to re-think this kind of thing. Just… Think about it, mom."

Deep down she knew her daughter was right. Like always… Really, what happened to her new and marvolous routine?

"Mom?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Are you mad?"

"No, it is just… You know my mother, I'm just here trying to think a good reason to do what you are telling me to do."

"She is your mother."

"Really? She didn't really act like she was."

"She gave birth to you, she might have been a crappy mother, and done a lot of bad things to you in the past, but you own her big time simply for existing… mom, just think about it. It might even be good for your relationship with her."

"Ok."

"You are going?"

"No, but I'm going to think about it."

"Mom…"

"I'll consider the idea, Rory. What is it with you and your speeches?"

"Think about it."

"I will. Bye, honey."

"Bye, call me from Paris."

Lorelai hung up. She stared at the phone.

Rory was right in every word she said… And she knew it…Even if she didn't want to… She thought about her mother crying alone in her room about her sister that was miles and miles away, but that made her think of her sixteen year-old self crying alone in her room about her mother that even though was in the same house, seemed to be miles and miles away.

She dialed the number on the phone, praying to be making the right choice.

"Hey, mom… I'm going to Paris with you."

* * *

**  
II - …See you at the bitter end**

"Isn't she pretty?" Emily asked to her big sister pointing out her new doll.

Christmas was her favourite time of the year… Not only for the holiday itself, but for what it made to everyone and everything. The streets were no longer grey, but white and chilly, with colorful lights spread around the town… Her mother always looked good on winter, for some reason…Her sister would say that her mother was a queen, and they were both princess, Emily liked that idea… The idea of being a princess.

"Yes… Yes she is." Hope said smiling patiently to her little sister. "Now c'mon…Let's go. I'll be late if we continue to stare at your knew doll."

"We should give her a name!"

"Later… I promise."

Hope took her sister's hand and led her out of the door. She opened the car's door slowly and smiled as Emily, who was so small and fragile, climbed on her car. "It's not proper for a lady to have a car, and no driver." her parents said... But she didn't care, she wanted that car since forever, and didn't spend a penny for years to buy it.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yeah… Are you sure dad let you drive again?" The little one asked worried.

"Totally, what happened was no big deal, they just like to exagerate."

"You broke the law!"

"No, I didn't… The law broke me."

Hope smiled while she drove the car out of the house.

"I love the snow…" Emily said looking out of the window.

"Yeah, well, you got that from me."

"Snow is magical, remember?"

"Yes, I do… And I won't forget it…"

Emily looked at her sister. She was beautiful… She had a long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, sometimes she thought that Hope was perfect… She knew that everyone liked Hope better, she was the smartest, the prettiest one…Hope was Hope, the first daughter of the Everit's. Emily knew that… And who knew their family, would agree with this thoughts.. But not Hope. She would always say 'You are special, Em… And no one can make you feel any different'. And even though, this made her feel better… She knew she was only a nine year-old, just a small girl, with dark brown hair, nothing special about that.

"Stop staring at me, kid, it's scary." Hope said spinning the wheel to turn left.

"Sorry…" Emily grinned embarassed.

"Here we are." Hope parked the car in front of the little bookstore she worked as a part-time job – not something usual. But she wanted to have her own money, and to do so, she needed the job.

They would both go to school in the morning, and after lunch, Hope had to work, and didn't want to live her sister with the maids… Even if their parents told her that it wasn't necessary, Hope didn't mind have Emily around. It was good, actually. Emily didn't have much friends, and her shyness wasn't good to that matter… So Hope would take her out and make her talk to people.

"You are late,Everit." Her boss, Mrs.Miller, said as the sisters entered.

"Emily won a new doll, and we had to dress her up." Emily smiled and lifted the doll up.

"Really? Oh, that's _marvelous_." Mrs.Miller said full of sarcasm, and turned her back to them.

"Don't worry, she liked the doll." Hope whispered making her sister laugh. Emily just gave a sweet smile and went to the back of the bookstore, where she would stay while her sister worked.

"Hey, Em?" The little girl turned around to look at her sister. "I think you should name your doll Mrs.Miller."

Emily smiled and turned again. While she was walking she looked at the doll in her arms and said: "Hi, Mrs.Miller".


	2. And I wish you were queen

**A/N: **I didn't like this chapter. I promise it will get better. Thanks for the reviews. Keep doing that, it's nice. I feel good.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, and unless you have a time machine, it won't be, ever.

* * *

**I – And I wish you were queen…**

"Luke's" He answeared in his usual tone.

"Hey..."

"Oh, hey, where are you? I've been trying to reach you for hours."

"Yeah, see, about that 'hang out' thing we have… I don't think I'll be able to go."

"Oh, ok… Where are you?"

Lorelai looked at her mother sitting at one of the gate chairs. Staring at nothing in particular… Totally off.

"I am at the… Hartford International Airport." She said slowly getting her thoughts back to Luke.

"O-kay, what?"

"My aunt Hope passed away…And my mom is devasted. I'm worried Luke, I've never seen her like this… But anyway, Hope lived in Paris, so that's where I'm going in exactly 30 minutes… Please don't be mad, I didn't have time to call you or say goodbye, it was all very fast and…Sorry."

"It's ok. I think that it's really nice what you are doing, Lorelai. Just focuse on your mother right now."

"Thanks…Well, I have to…"

"Ok, go. Oh, and by the way, how come you never told me about this aunt?"

"Yeah, well, she was never around… I, myself, have only seen her once, so…It's not like I know more than you do."

"Yeah well, someday I'll tell you about my French aunts too."

"Bye, Luke."

"Bye, and for heaven's sake, don't get hurt, or in a accident or anything similar."

"I'll try…But you know what they say, as long as you are pronoucing things properly in France, you don't get hurt."

"Have a nice trip, Amelie."

"I'm so gonna make fun of you later because of this."

He hung up and she grinned. But the small smile disappeared the minute she looked back at her mom. Taking a deep breath she went 'till Emily.

"Hey, sorry for that, I just needed to warn Luke about this."

Emily slowly turned her head like she was slowly waking up after a tiring night. She raised her eyebrows also too slowly. The process was starting to creepy Lorelai out a bit. She didn't know that woman at all, did she?

"Oh, It's ok… So, how is Luke?"

"He is doing really great…"

"Good, good…That's just…"

"Good?"

Lorelai said turning her body to look at her mother.

"Mom?"

"What, Lorelai?" Emily answered with a distant voice, looking at her watch.

Lorelai thought about hugging Emily, she could say that she was sorry… She should ask to hear stories about Hope… She shoud say something to help. But instead of doing this, she just turned around and said:

"I'm gonna buy some things to eat during the trip, want something?"

"Ah… No whatever you get is just fine."

"Okay…"

* * *

**II – …Just for today…**

"Hey, I'm going to this party with your father… Would you watch over your sister?"

"You do know you don't even have to ask for this kind of thing, don't you?"

Helena Everit walked inside her daughter's bedroom and kissed her forehead.

"Well, maybe you woke up today and decided that you were going to behave like all the other girls do and go to balls instead of taking care of your sister."

"Actually, now that you mentioned, I do have a ball it would be nice to attend at school, tonight. I was thinking about taking Emily."

Her mother sighed.

"You know the asnwear to that."

"Yes, I do… But, mom… Have you noticed how Em only gets out of the house when we make her? And that there are no little girls running around playing with her…Don't you and dad noticed that?"

Hope layed down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Let me just dress her up tonight, take her to have dinner at this ball, present her to my classmates, and then we come back. Let me just try."

"You are always trying, Hopey..." Helena closed the door behind her and sat on the bed beside her daughter. "You are a very good sister. But you have to understand that someday Emily will have to walk on her own, you won't be able to help her forever… And the sooner as she realises that, sooner she'll change."

"She doesn't have to change, mom. She needs to take the idea that she is less than anyone else out of her mind."

They both sat in silence 'till Hope heard her mother sighing again.

"It's just a ball, mom."

"Fine…Take her…I swear you should win some kind of prize." Her mother smile and said "But be back early, and do not, for heaven's sake, drink anything."

"I won't. I'll behave, I promise."

Her mother waved goodbye for a last time and Hope just stood there.

She would change places with Emily… She would do anything to stop feeling that horrible pressure on her shoulders. She **had to** be the best, she **had to** go to a big famous university and marry with someone with a high status. She knew that they pretended that this was all her invension. They wanted her to believe that she could do anything… But she couldn't really… And she knew she couldn't..

She heard a little laugh under her bed that took her off of her daydreams.

"You can get out now, Em."

"You knew I was here?"

"I might be stupid, but I ain't deaf."

Emily stood up and layed down beside her sister.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked smiling, playing with her sister's hair.

"Nothing, really…" Hope sighed. "Well… Let's go… We have a ball to attend, angel."

"Ok… I'll put one of my dresses?"

"Yes, you will. And lipstick."

They both smiled and Emily slowly climbed out off of the bed.

"Thank you, Hope…" She said and closed the door. She couldn't help but smile.

Emily felt something she only felt with her sister… She felt loved, in a way, that she would find out later, that she would never feel from someone else.


	3. Without You I'm Nothing

**A/N:** Ok, Thanks for the reviews everyone who reviwed it. I love to see the thing on my inbox. It is just really nice, I feel good about it. So do it for this chapter also – I do not usually beg for reviews like this, I actuallyt never beg for reviews, but turns out that, I want aproval on this fic.

**A/N2**: I will get to Richard! Soon! I promise. Not on this chapter, but it will be soon, I promise, the fic is all on my mind already.

**Disclaimer:** I think everyone already knows that I do not own Gilmore Girls, although sometimes I do pretend I live in Stars Hollow or that ASP is my aunt. The name of the parts are lyrics, on this chapter it's from the song "Without you I'm nothing" by Placebo, so although I also like to pretend I own Brian, I do not… Or anything related to him…And this is the biggest Disclaimer I have ever seen.

* * *

**Part I – Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide...**

"Look at that girl, Hopey..." Emily pointed out a blonde girl with a long pink dress. Her eyes were so green that Emily could see from afar.

Hope smiled as she watched a stunning Emily look at everything and everywhere. Her dark blue eyes filled with emotion and excitement. From the moment she stepped on that ball room her eyes were bright, and she spent the last hour saying "Hopey, look at that couple!" or 'Hopey look at that hair! I wish my hair was like this…' . She even said 'Hopey, look how that girl is dancing! It's so beautiful… I wish I could…'. What made Hope sad was the fact that there was always a "wish"… 'I wish I could…'… 'I wish I had…'. If she could only make that nine year-old angel understand that she could do and have anything she wanted…

"Good evening, my beautiful lady, you look lovely!" A male voice with a British accent yelled.

Hope looked at her best friend, who had a bright smile on his face.

"Em, this is Louis. Louis, this is my little sister, Emily." Emily looked at the tall dark guy that was standing with his hand on Hope's showder and said a quiet 'Hello'.

"Oh, so this is the little girl you can't stop talk about, huh? It's Emily this, Emily that. Emily did this, Emily did that. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, girl."

Emily could feel her cheeks turning red. And she smiled shyly at that boy.

He walked 'till her and got on his knees.

"Would you save a dance for me, little Emily? I do know how to waltz. Possibily the best dancer in the entire room, and I don't have a partner." She smiled at him "And since your sister just keeps rejecting me, I would be pleased to dance with you, and maybe we could show her what she's been missing!"

Emily looked at Hope who just smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Go ahead, Em, tell him that he is the 10th in this line."

"Oh, I would wait all night for you, my dear." He said looking at Hope, even if he refered to Emily.

"Ok… We'll dance later, Louis." Emily answered sweetly to the British guy.

Louis smiled and walked away doing reverences.

"He is funny!" Emily said smiling.

"He likes to pretend he is Britsh…But his accent fails sometimes." Hope took a sip at her wine.

Emily couldn't stop stare at her sister. She looked just stunning. More beautiful than ever, even if she didn't mean that. And then she looked at herself, and for the first time, she felt really good about it.

**Part II – …I'll take it by your side…**

Lorelai looked to the sky through the airplane's window. She could see the sun on the horizon, and that was just so incredibly beautiful. Her mother was drinking a glass of wine, staring at no where. She didn't say a word after they entered in the place, she didn't even bother about how the plane got out of the airport thirty minutes later than it should. And she decided not to bother Emily right now… Just…Let her be…

Emily felt safe there… 6000 feet away from the ground. She should be terrified, but she wasn't… She felt warm and safe. She was far away from everything and everyone… The only person with her, was her daughter… Who was now playing a role, Emily never thought she would. There was something of Rory there… But she didn't mind. She could look at her beautiful daughter right now, and wish that Lorelai knew how grateful Emily felt for her presence there.

She could see by the corner of her eye that Lorelai was staring at the view… Lost in thought… Obviously not wishing to disturb.

And suddelly, she didn't want to be with anyone else.

**Part III – …Take the plan, spin it sideways…**

Louis spinned Emily on the dance floor, making her laugh hard. People would stop to look at them.. Some would make funny noises and some laughed at the scene. But Emily didn't mind. It was wonderful.

Hope would watch it all from the corner and laugh while her best friend spinned her angel girl twice. They seemed to be flying… She was amazed by that.

"Ok, now, little girl, hold my left hand and go all the way to the back, I'll hold you."

Louis said while the danced almost hitting on the other couples.

"Sorry!" Emily smiled as she stepped on a girl's foot. All the lights and colors of the room, would pass right in front of her eyes, all mixed up. It was a wonderful feeling.

"OK, now!"

And before she could ask "Now what?", Louis throwed her away, opening his arms and turning his body.

And before she knew, she lost her balance and fell on the floor. She could imagine her mother going nuts with that, and her dress getting dirty, and her hair all messed up. But she laughed instead 'cause she was dizzy…

"Oh, geez, Louis!" Hope said while she got on her knees to lift her little sister.

"Hehe, again!" Emily said laughing. Louis grinned at Hope.

"See, she liked my moves!"

Hope looked back and forth between them, and smiled at Emily.

"What do you think of going home and make cookies?"

"It's too late for cookies!" Emily grinned.

"Yeah, but mom and dad are out… So we could just make cookies and eat at my room… Or we can stay and you can dance with, Louis."

"Let's go!" Emily said happily loving the idea of cookies in that moment.

"Not fair!" Louis said again with his British accent "I can't make cookies."

"Well, then learn how to for the next dance"

They said goodbye to him and went home with their driver.

**Part IV – …Without you, I'm nothing at all…**

Lorelai felt someone caressing her hair. She was tired…And her body was positionated in an awful angle. For one moment she thought she was in bed with Luke, but then she remembered everything… When she opened her eyes she saw that her head was on her mother's lap and her legs were… Somewhere…

"Mommy?" She said sleepy, not wanting to get up.

"Get some rest. We'll only get there in more than eight hours…Just rest…"

"Are you ok, mom?" she whispered.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

They remain in silence for a couple of minutes 'till Lorelai asked:

"Mom…"

"Yes?"

"Did aunt Hope liked me?" It was a stupid question, she knew it. But for some reason, she felt the urge to know something about that woman that had just left her mother.

"Oh, yes…She adored you…" Emily said and Lorelai felt a grinn on her mother's voice. "You remind me of her sometimes…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… She was awfully independent, but she made everyone she met get dependent of her. Like you, she was an addiction." Lorelai had to laugh at that.

"An addiction?"

"Yes… She could annoy the hell out of you, stupid jokes, fast comebacks to everything… Even if she irritaded you, you couldn't get rid of her…"

Lorelai smiled as her mother kept caressing her hair softly, making her relax.

"My sister was just Hope… And she was never going to do what you thought she was…"

Emily wanted to cry… But she couldn't. She felt dry inside.

"Was she the hand in Mona Lisa's skirt?"

Emily laughed.

"Something like that, but less dirty." And she felt Lorelai laughing on her lap. And suddelly she felt a small kiss on her hand.

"You'll be fine, mom…"

"Yes… Yes, I wil." She asnwered bravely.

And when Emily thought Lorelai was going to let go of her hand, she didn't. She kept holding it firmily.


	4. Running up that Hill

**A/N:** Liked this chapter, hope you like it too. It was closer to what I usually write, but it wasn't really easy to actually write it. I am loving the reviews – thank you, keep going, please. Oh, and, I think I didn't say that english is not my mother language, so forgive me for any mistakes. I do not have a beta. 

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Nor the lyrics, nor the characters. Though I do own the whole creativity and plot thing, you know?

* * *

**Part I – Is there so much hate for the ones we love?**

Emily laughed as she felt the cookie hitting her hard on the face. Her sister throwed it at her after an impressive remark about how Louis seemed to like Hope.

It was late at night, and their parents should be home at any time, the mess they did on the kitchen and now were doing at Hope's room, wasn't going to please any of them. But they did know that they would be mad for two minutes, and then they would wake the maid up, and tell her to clean it all.

"Hey, little girl, you should go to bed… You look tired…"

Hope pulled her sister closer in bed and hugged her. They haven't even taken their dresses off, which made the bed look smaller that it really was, but that was that the beauty of their relationship… They didn't have to be all dressed up, their looks didn't matter when they were together.

Emily stared at the seilling feeling good about herself, wishing that they could both be like that for a long time. Forever, even. She knew she wouldn't mind that. The only person she could talk to was Hope, and she didn't want to find anyone else… She didn't need anyone else, but her sister.

The next morning, Emily woke up on Hope's bed. The only diference was that Hope wasn't by her side. She felt her body aching because of the tight dress she slept with. It seemed to be really early in the morning.

She slowly got out of the room and walked through the corridor to her bedroom. Trying not to to be loud.

"Morning…" she said to her father and sister who where quietly eating on their dining room.

"Good morning, dear." Her father said not taking his eyes out of the paper.

Hope smiled at her.

"How was your dance last night?" He said turning the page still not looking at any of them.

"It was fine, Emily dance with Louis."

"Oh.. That's good…"

Hope looked at her father, her eyes burning with anger. Emily knew that. She felt it too… She wants to take the paper out of his hands and throw it away, make him look at her. But he wouldn't… He never did… And it hurts…

"Where is mom?" Hope asked with her eyes still filled with sadness and anger, staring at the paper.

"Oh… She woke up sick this morning…I don't think she will get our of bed, it will be better for her to rest today…"

Emily looked at her sister with wild eyes. Worried. Hope just said 'no' quietly.

* * *

**Part II – Tell me, we both matter, don't we?**

"Paris is beautiful!" Lorelai said looking out of the cab's window. She had only been in Paris once, but it was rainy and cold… Now it was a sunny, warm day and the city looked magical. "God! I forgot how beautiful it was!"

"Yes, it is." Emily said also staring at the view from her window.

It was hard to be there. Harder than she thought it would be… To be in Paris and known that when she rings the bell of her sister's house on the suburbs of the town, Hope won't be the one to answer screaming, and hugging her. To be in Paris, and to know that Hope's voice won't be heard this time… Or at any other time for that matter…

"You should have brought me to a proper visit to Paris years ago…" Lorelai said smiling sweetly, trying to make her mother laugh.

Emily looked at her, and smirked.

"You should have asked for a proper visit to Paris years ago."

With that Lorelai turned her head and opened her window, wanting to feel the "French" wind on her face.

"Hey, mom?" She said closing her eyes

"What?" Emily said still with that distant tone in her voice.

"Oh.. You should do this…Open your window…"

"Lorelai…"

"Really! Open it! It feels like flying!"

"How would you know? You never flew!"

"Oh! Of course I did!" Lorelai said smiling widely with her eyes still close. The taxi driver looked at her curiously, and understanding what she was doing, after thinking "Crazy Americans" he turned the wheel to enter at the Champs Elysée and felt the urge to make the young woman at his back sit, to smile more widely. So he just went a little bit faster.

"Mom! Do it!"

Emily gave in and opened her window. She didn't regret it. Closing her eyes she understood what her daughter was saying… She felt like she was flying… And for the first time in two days, she smiled a real smile.

* * *

**Part III – And if I only could, I'd make a deal with God, and I'd get him to swap our places**

It was a sunny day… A warm day, with cool breezes that would enter through her bedroom's window and play with her dark hair while she was laying in bed not wanting to get up just yet. It was a Sunday morning and she couldn't think of anything else but how confortable she felt in that room.

She would have tp get up, eventually, she would go to her mother's bedroom and read a book to her. Her was sick for a week now, but it was alright. The doctor said she would be better in a few days, she just needed to rest. And Emily and Hope were making sure she was resting. Hope would sing songs to them and they would read any book her mother felt like reading… While they were both at school, Helena has to be on her own, but as soon as they got home, Emily would run upstairs and lie down with her mom.

She heard a knock on the door, and immediately closed her eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Emily?"

She was surprise to hear her father's voice. He had never entered her room before, and she never thught he would.

"Emily…Wake up…" He said in a low, weak voice, she never heard coming from him.

She him sitting by her side on bed…

"Emily… Wake..Up…" And then, she felt the agony of listening to someone you love crying. He cried slowly and desparetly, but still trying to hold it back, not wanting to wake his daughter up any longer.

His warm hand caressed her cheek, and she felt it shaking. She had the urge to hold it. She'd always think twice before she would make phisical contact with her father, but she gave up fighting against it…And grabbed his hands open her eyes slowly.

His other hand was covering his eyes, ashamed to be showing that much of himself.

"Don't cry, daddy…"

She said whispering.

He stopped crying and looked at her. His eyes, that were always so empty and cold, were now full of sad emotions, she couldn't understand…

"Don't cry, daddy." She said again, wishing that the emptyness would come back. It was better than that.

He caressed her face harder.

"You have to get up, little girl…" He sighed hard, and passed his hand through his teary cheek. "We have to say goodbye to your mother…"


	5. Vale of Tears

**A/N : **I actually like this chapter. But, it is kind that a link to the next one. So the end is a little bit "DUH". But hang in there, 'cause It'll be better. And I might update it tomorrow, if school allows me. Thanks for everyone who is still reading, and special thanks to the ones who are reviewing it. Reviews make my day. Oh and, about Hope being Emily's young sister, I didn't know that, forgive me. Another thing: This fic is totally diferent from what I usually write (in general), it is a new ground to me, my stories do not have so much dialogue or anything like this, but I really hope I'm making a good job.

**A/N: **Congrats to my sister Bru Gravem, who wrote the best one-shoot literati ever.

** Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

**Part I – Time of shadows and whispers...Your room is so dark**

"Hello."

"Hey, hon" Lorelai said quietly on the phone. They got to Hope's house for an hour, and her mother had disappeared taking care of "things". The house was actually simple, but it had this amazing French vibe that Lorelai loved. After just stare at the wall for what seemed to be two hours, but were actually ten minutes, she decided to call her daughter… Just to tell her she was ok.

"Oh, hey, mom. How are things?"

"Oh, well, you know… Just… All messed up…"

"How is grandma?"

"She is well, in a world of her own. She's totally off, Rory, it's almost disturbing to see my mom like this."

"What did you expect? Her sister just passed away. She is not gonna sing and jump any time soon, mom."

"Ouch."

"I'm just saying…Just let her be for a while, she will come around eventually, when she feels like talking and all."

"I guess, you know,I wish we could talk a little bit more, but I better go… Can you do me a favour next time you go to Stars Hollow?"

"Sure, I was thinking about going on this weekend, to see Lane and all."

"Well, tell Luke I miss him, but long distance calls suck."

"Ok, I'll give him the message."

Rory was wondering how her mother and grandmother would be doing, but well, the answer was more obvious than she thought.

"Bye, hon. Love ya."

"Love you too, bye."

And she was alone again. Her mother wasn't even making noises from wherever she was.

So she just sat on the living room's couch, and lied down, feeling her whole body relaxing immediately. And that's when she realised how tired from her trip she was.

Emily just went right up to her sister's room…

Forgetting about Lorelai for a second. She needed to do this without her daughter's presence. She needed to just open her sister's wardrobe, and simply get as close to Hope as she could now.

Her tears didn't take long to fall. It was easy. And now as she would take all Hope's socks out of the drawer, franticly throwing all of them away… She felt mad. She felt mad at her sister, because she went away. She just did what Emily thought she would never do, and now, she was somewhere no money in this world could take her.

When the drawer was empty, she opened another door, and was surprised to find nothing but a big red box. She opened it carefully… And there she was… Emily herself, resumed in a box.

Pictures of every possible moments of her life, draws for school, notes, and Emily's doll, Mrs. Miller, who was full of dust, yet intact.

Her hands were shaking and her anger growing. It was a lie. It had to be.

And she screamed. And throwed that ridiculous box away, refusing to believe that, that was all that she had left. A box with their memories.

"Mom?"

"What!" Emily asked more angrily than she wanted.

"What's…Oh… Geez…" Lorelai got on her knees and started to pick everything that was on the floor up, and putting it on the bed.

"Just leave it all on the floor, Lorelai.."

"But…"

"Leave it!"

"Ok…"

Emily turned to the wall and started to weep again. _This is when you should do something_, Lorelai thought_, be usuful_.

"Mom…We need to talk, don't you think?"

"I don't really feel like talking, Lorelai…"

And then she gave up, she knew she shouldn't, but she just gave up, 'cause honestly, Lorelai had no idea of how to act in a situation like this. Not with Emily anyway.

She started to slowly leave the bedroom, when Emily said.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?" She quietly asked, not wanting her mother to yell again… She was used to her mother yelling at her, but never like that.

"Just make sure that no one that you love becomes nothing but a memory…" Emily sobbed. Weeping for the memories that she wished she had.

And when Lorelai finally got out of the bedroom, she weeped for the same thing… Thinking about her mother.

* * *

**Part II – **** Sleep well my darling...And leave this vale of tears behind**

"Are you nervous?" Her father asked. "You shouldn't… You look beautiful… Your mother would be proud of you."

Emily smiled. She was about to come out in society, and what her father said, was all she need to hear. Remembering this, she would survive the dance, Hope's jokes, her escort, and Hope's jokes…

She was now fifteen. And she had to admit that she didn't turn out that bad. Her eyes were still her charm, but she wasn't bad at all, actually... Not bad in the eyes, let's put it like this.

And then she heard "Emily Everit, daughter of Michael and Helen Everit…". And her father led her down stairs, the ball room looked beautiful, and she couldn't help but look at Hope's face… And for one second, her mother's face.

Her escort was the son of one of her father's friend. A scary woman.

But her son wasn't scary at all.. He was two years older than her, but he didn't seem to mind that.

Richard danced with her everytime he had to dance with her, he didn't seem annoyed at all for being there. In fact, he even seemed to be enjoying. They laughed at their bad moves, he liked to laugh at her actually.

They sat on a table quiet for a moment.

"Are you having fun?" He asked looking at her. His dark hair falling on his face, and that was the first time ever, Emily thought something like _'This boy is very hadsome'_.

"Yes, thank you. Though I think someone should take my sister out of the bar." He laughed looking at Hope who was making small talk with the barman. Richard smiled, but the grin faded when his mother sat on the table with them.

"These people are starting to give me a headache, Richard."

"Well…Who doesn't?" He said the last part quietly.

"We should go home."

"Mom, I have to stay." He nodded his head towards Emily who was starting to blush.

"You don't have to, really.. I'll be fine. My sister can entertain me."

"No. I have to stay." He repeated, looking from Emily to Trix. "Mother, you know very well that it wouldn't be polite. I asked the driver to wait for us outside, you can go home with him, I will stay here with Emily…. I can walk home."

"Richard, really.." But he grabbed her hand under the table and pressed it. And she stopped talking.

"Very well then" The scary lady said.

"I'll take you to the door." He said to his mother and whispered one "I'll be back," to her.

Emily smiled and waited…

And waited…

And when she realised he wasn't going to be back, she felt the taste of her salty tears on her lips.

Hope saw everything from the bar… She was certainly going to find that Gilmore guy and kill him.

Her father didn't realise what had happened, and while Hope observed Emily fight against tears and the shame of being left alone by your own escort. Hope asked for another martine, and this one she was giving to the new lady in the house.

"This is for you, society queen." She said giving her sister the glass.

"I'm not supposed to drink..."

"Who is?" Hope said.

A few martinis later, they were both sundelly, having a great time. Laughing at silly things. Emily wasn't really able to talk, or walk for that matter...

And that was the great night of her coming out. She got abandoned by her escort, and got drunk with her sister.

In the next morning, she remembered enough to promise herself that she would never make her father feel ashamed of her like that again.


	6. Sleeping with Ghosts

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the reviews! Just loved it! You did made my day. This chapter is Richard/Emily centric. I liked it, but sometimes when Ilike my stuff, people don't and vice-versa.

_masamor99_: Here it is! Hope you like it. 

_ProFfeSseR_: Isn't it? I still can't believe that I made that up. Thanks for reviewing my fic. I adore yours, thought you should know that.

_Inca: _I think you will like this chapter. I hope you do. It is **yours**. :)

_ cmbarrytx: _Thank you! Hee, you made me very happy.

_ Caroline: _I had to study for a text last night, but here it is! You can enjoy it now! Loved the review, thank you.

**Disclaimer: Not mine, dammit! **

**

* * *

**

**Part I – It seems it's written… But we can't read between the lines **

Everyone says that the best thing about college is the fact that you don't have to actually live with your family. But it seemed to Emily that she was seeing them more than before she moved to Yale.

Well, Hope was still the same. She seemed to be more beautiful than ever, smarter than ever… And their father seemed to be more embaressad by Hope's actions than ever. She didn't went to college, she simply said that she wanted to write, and she doesn't really need to go to college to do that (of course, you can go to college to write, but the bohemian spirit inside Emily's big sister, did not allowed her to do something like go to college).

And Hope Everit, being Hope Everit, would not announce that like any other woman would. There wouldn't be no blessing, no permition. She simply entered in the room, while their father read a book and Emily sat on the couch writing an essay, and said "Hey, I'm getting married".

The book and pen were dropped in shock. Michael looked at Hope like she was nuts. And like the first long note of a simphony, after Hope's grinn and Michael's realisation that she wasn't kidding, the yelling started. It was the song Hope and her dad sang since Helen's death: yelling.

Emily knew it was no lie, her sister was deadly serious. She was going to get married to this french guy.. Paintor, writer, whatever. Hope was happy, Emily knew that. She would babble hours about how she was going to live in Montmartre with Claude and have tons of French kids, and finally get away from boring Connectcut.

They kept yelling at each other the most horrible things they could find.

_Enough, _Emily thought. _I'm done with it. _

She slowly got up from the couch. Her father turned his head from Hope to her and asked "Where are you going?"

"Yale. Home…"

And without waiting for an answer she just walked to the door and found herself alone in the middle of the street.

It's not like New Heaven is the center of all kinds of excitement in this world, there weren't actually many places to go there. Only a few people had the courage to live near Yale, so the town consisted mostly in students, ex-students and Yale's staff. But even if it was the most remote place on United States, it was Emily's favorite place. Especially on Friday nights like that one. Tired students would walk around the campus and the towm, filling bars and squares, loving the fact that tomorrow they could sleep until midday.

And while she was pretending not to care about the yelling at her hourse, she found a yelling by her side.

"It's not like that!" He screamed at the thin blonde girl with glasses.

"No! It is never like that, is it? You are never around, and when you are, you ignore me. I'm tired of being ignored, Richard. I'm tired of always, always being the one to give in."

She turned around, and walked away from him.

"Come on! Penny!"

"No, don't you dare to make me sound wrong again.. Just… Come back when you grow up… Or when you start to like me again." And with that, she disappeared through the square that led to the dorms.

He stood there running his hand through his hair, and then through his face. He looked at Emily for a little bit, obviously embarassed.

She started to walk again 'till she heard:

"Everit!"

Wishing this boy would stop yelling, she turned around and nodded.

"Emily Everit?"

"Yes…"

"Oh, don't break my heart telling me you don't remember me." He said dramaticly. A smirk, that she could see from afar, appearing on his face.

"Breaking your heart now." She replied turning around and continuing to walk.

"Gilmore!" He said, she heard him running to catch up with her.

"Oh, dear God, You've got to be kidding."

"Oh, He never jokes around with things like this." He said smiling. "So, you are going to keep walking?"

"I intend so, yes."

"Ouch."

"So, are you going to keep walking with me?"

"Oh, I intend so, yes."

She grinned even if she didn't want to.

After at least five minutes with no word being spoken, Richard grinned at her again and said:

"I feel a certain tension between us."

"Oh, do you?" She looked at him certain that her eyes were expressing pure danger to that boy.

"Why?" He asked still grinning, with hands on his coat's pockets.

"You know, when someone that you don't actually like, fallows you, the tension is kind that a given."

"Oh… Why don't you like me?"

"Do you have a memory issue?"

That night in special, was suppose to be good. It was very chilly, the beginning of the Fall, and Emily was suppose to walk around the town and the campus, thinking about books she could write. Travelling on her own little world, not being stalked by Richard Gilmore, of all people.

"It seemed to me," She started "That you are still bad with girls."

"Oh… That's why you are mad at me… Hey, listen… About that night."

"Oh, no. I don't really wanna hear it!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"No, I know. Your mom made you do it! I mean that was just mean and the worst kind of behavior any man could have!" She stopped walking and turned to him. Started to feel the anger she thought she had under coltrol.

"It _was _my mother's fault!"

"Aren't you mama's boy? I was fifteen, you jerk! My escort left me alone in the middle of the whole coming out processs. My sister was drunk! My sister got me drunk! I don't even know how I got out of that place! Did you know that I never got drunk again? Because of you, my house never had alcohol! And did you know that it is very hard not to drink when your sister is marring a French bohemian man and your father has an issue with French people?"

She said loudly, with her finger on his face.

"Okay…"

"I'm not done yet!" She yelled. "You, are a very very imature man, and I hate you since I'm fifteen! You embaressad me in front of all my father's social circle. You made me look and feel stupid! Now get the hell out of my face!"

"Okay… I'm sorry! But you don't know my mother!"

"Scary Gilmore Lady, I do know your mother." She started to walk again.

And he went after her.

"God! Go find another woman to stalk!"

"But I like you, Everit." He said teasing her.

"Well, I don't like you." Her voice tone got back to normal.

And after another five minutes of silence he said.

"So… Your sister is marring a French bohemian?"

**Part II – Dry your eyes… Soulmate dry your eyes…Soulmates never die…**

The house was empty and dark. She was out. He could feel it somehow…

He climbed up the stairs feeling more tired than ever. Entering in their bedroom, was something he missed. He couldn't help but miss their bed, their combined scents together in one room. It was all of their love, represented by one single thing. The fact that day after day, they were together in that room by the end of it, it didn't matter what happened. It was the only space in the whole world that was theirs, and no one else's.

He sat in the bed, not bothering to turn the lights on. It didn't matter, he knew where everything was… Where everything would be until the end of their lives.

He could still feel her. He could even see her there. Like he had seen so many times... Sick, sad, smiling in a sunny morning, or even loving him… It was their bedroom! It was his Emily...

And he weeped for the first time after his mother's death.


	7. The Siren

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for taking this long to update, but Alice (my computer) broke, and came back last night. Oh, well thanks for the reviews! It is so good to receive them.

_ masamor99: _Here it is, I'm sorry it took so long.

_ ProFfeSseR: _I'll get there, I'll get there. But you see, Richard is slow, otherwise he wouldn't have lost Emily so easily.

_Caroline: _Oh thank you soo much! You made my week, I didn't even care when I received a math text with a big "0" on it because of you!

_Inca:_ Thanks, I'm sorry I took so long, Alice freaked out.

_lilienprinzessin: _Thanks a lot! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Well, I kind that feel insecure writing this kind of dialogues, there are two things I know about myself: I tend to get lost while writing big dialogues like these, I'm not a funny person. Not like Lorelai or anyone like that, I have this weird humour, so I've been trying to apply this to my writing. I'm glad 'tis working.

)

**  
Part I – Who tied my hands to the wheel? The zodiac turns over me...**

It is a commun fact that for every action, there is a reaction. But never with Richard. He made Newton the most stupid human being ever – there was no reaction with him. He would just stand there, and wait, never do anything important for any matter. But he never seemed to do what you thought (or wanted) him to.

And three days after they buried Hope, her beloved sister, Emily found herself hating Richard more than ever. It is not like she left a note telling him where she was… But shouldn't he miss her? Shouldn't he reliase that there was something wrong? He has to know what happened. And she found herself wanting him to fly all the way from Hartford to Paris, to hold her… Just for this last time.

He was never the kind of men who would say beautiful and conforting things, his romantic side slowly faded as the years passed. But he was always there, and that's why she loved him the most. Even in his silence, he would hold her when he thought he ought, and when she needed. Never the one who would yell, or even help her out…

Her sixteen year-old daughter was out of coltrol, she was lost, and she knew he was lost too. But she was always the one to yell and cry… And he was the one to hug and whisper "It'll be fine". Even if it never did.

While she watched her daughter eat her dinner quietly, excited to be in a typical Paris' café but hiding it for respect, Emily watched the night through the window, and found herself yarning for her husband's company… And she felt more alone than ever.

With that feeling, she said:

"I miss your father, you know…"

Lorelai looked at her. Her blue eyes never cesead to amaze Emily. Hope's eyes, of all people. So much energy… Could she see Emily's soul? Sometimes it seemed like it…

"I know you do, mom." She nodded and grinned a little.

Emily moved a little in her sit.

"Sometimes, I have the impression that you think I can't love anyone… Or feel anything, or that matter…"

Lorelai blushed, feeling embaressad. She didn't have a reaction to that… For the first time in a long time, she didn't know what to say. Or think.

"Mom… I know… You can… You love Rory." She babbled a little. _She loves Rory…_

"That's right… I love my family, Lorelai." She sighed. "And I'm sorry that you never felt that… I failed you."

"You didn't, mom. It's not your fault… You know that."

"Oh… Well… It is not entirely my fault… But sometimes I wonder how you would have turned out… If I was there, the way you wanted me to be."

Lorelai smiled a weak smile, and said:

"I would be society queen… I wouldn't be me, mom."

They looked at each other for a few. Lorelai had a glimmer of sadness in her eyes now. And Emily wanted to rip it off.

"Yes, maybe you are right…"

Emily stared at the space, thinking about that.

Lorelai looked at her for a while. Her mother was probably the only person in the world she couldn't read. Never. It was impossible to know what she was thinking or what she was going to do. To Lorelai, Emily was like a big book with confuse sentences, and dificult words. A book she could never read, because she felt too stupid to do so.

"Can I ask you a question?" Emily said quietly.

"Sure…"

"How does it feel… To be a mother like you?" Her face deadly serious. Her eyes pleading for a answer.

"How did you felt when you first saw me?"

Emily wondered about that. She smiled remembering the first time her little girl stared at her. There were no words that could describe that moment.

Lorelai smiled gently:

"I feel like that for twenty years now… I love her like I loved her in that first moment, and she loves and needs me like she did back there."

Emily smiled, and felt a wave of love for Lorelai. Proud sinking in for the first time in a long time… She gave birth to that woman. To that strong and amazing mother… She was the mother of Lorelai Gilmore, and nothing could take that title away from her. And she felt proud.

Silence took over again. But not for too long.

"You know, mom… Dad misses you too… A lot. He is shattered since you split up."

"Yes, well… I miss him too, like I said. But I miss him for a long time now… Years, Lorelai." She stopped a little and sighed again "It is very hard to be with a man like your father, they tend to slowly forget you with time… But, well… you are his daughter, I believe that you feel it as much as I do"

Lorelai nodded and whispered:

"I used to…"

"I love your father, you know. Even with his faults, he is a good man, he tried to give me everything that he judgeded to be the best."

They stared at each other again, never breaking eye contact.

"Well… Sometimes I wish you would understand that your parents love you very much, even with all of our mistakes from the past… Our mistakes. The three of us were wrong, and now I can see that clearly…Of course you would have been better if we were more able to show and give you love as you were growing up…Oh, well…" She sighed again. "I have to go to the ladies room. I'll be right back."

She left a stunning Lorelai behind. And for the second time is less the thirty minutes, she had no reaction.

**Part II - Come to me...Somewhere there my fate revealed**

"Your life sounds quite amazing…" He whispered. They were walking through the campus for at least one hour, and Emily was impressed to see how easy it was to talk to him… Like it was easy to dance with him.

"Believe me, not amazing at all." She smiled.

"Well, you have a father who never speaks, a sister who has the incridble capacity to screw up and yet be the most amazing person ever…"

"Don't forget the French guy."

"Of course not!" He smiled into the night. "Sounds at least interesting to me."

They walked in silence. It was getting cold as time passed.

"So… Who's the girl that yelled at you back there?"

"Oh, that's Pennilyn Lott."

"She seemed pretty mad at you."

"Well…" He sighed "I would be mad at myself too."

Emily looked at him.

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say that I'm not caring for her properly, for some reason I can't bring myself to commit to her… I just… She annoys me, I think…" For the first time she saw a little bit of sadness in his eyes. "My mother aproves her, you know… I should be happy to have someone like her in my life, she is amazing. But well… I think I don't love her like I should…"

He sighed again, heavily this time.

"I suck with the ladies" And he gave a sad laugh.

"Yeah…" she said looking down and than at him "I know you do…"

"Hey, college girl!" Emily opened the door to find a delighted and proud Hope. Her sister hugged her tightly, and kissed her cheek several times.

"I still can't believe you entered in Yale, I always knew you were the brain of the family…"

"Lot's of women would love to be here…You could go to any Ivy League you want, you know."

"And then what? Have a degree and that's it? I'd rather die, sis. But, anyway, show me everything!"

Emily smiled and they went to explore Yale, their arms etwined.

"So, how is Claude?"

They were walking through Yale's campus, both loving that feeling.

Hope hadn't seen Emily since the night Hope dismissed their father's bless.

"Oh, well, he is nervous, like any man would be. But he'll be fine…" She said with her blue eyes betraying her words.

"Did something happaned, Hopey?" Emily asked in concern.

"Yes, well… Dad happened." Hope closed her eyes and raised her head to the sky, smiling at the sun.

"Oh, well… You know, he will get used to it, you'll see. Besides, it was about time."

"What was?"

"You know… For you to get married, I'm sure he saw it coming."

"I believe so, yes…"

Hope passed her arm through Emily's shoulder and pulled her sister to her.

"I miss you at home, little girl. Dad and I discovered why we used to talk." Emily smiled a little.

"Well, you used to talk when mom was alive."

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago."

Hope looked at Emily and stopped to turn her sister around. She runned her hand through Emily's cheeks.

"Oh, look at you, all beautiful."

Emily smiled shyly. Hope put her hair behind her ears and smiled.

"You remind me of grandma sometimes, I don't know if anyone has ever told you that"

"Grandma?"

"Yes, the one and only, Susan Everit. Your father's mother. We all have her eyes, but you got her manners… Her hair… Well, it is a shame you do not remember her. She would like you better than she liked me." Hope turned around and continued to walk.

Hope was visibly loving Yale's campus. The huge gardens and corridors were fascinating her.

"Everit!" She heard someone scream. They both turned around and saw a frantic Richard Gilmore.

"Oh, boy…" Emily said. Hope smiled as the boy got closer.

"Hello, ladies." He said with a charming voice.

"I believe we weren't introduce." He said to Hope "But you must be Hope, the Future French Bohemian lady."

"Yes, I believe I am. Nice nickame by the way." She said looking at Emily who was staring at the ground, still wantingo to kill him or kill him.

"I am Richard Gilmore, I take some classes with your sister, though we only truly met last week."

Hope's eyes chaged from kind to angry in less than a second.

"Richard Gilmore? The jerk escort, Richard Gilmore?"

"Yes, the one and only." Emily said. "I'm trying to get rid of him since last week, but he is not in the mood to leave me alone."

"I see… Leave my sister alone, you jerk." Hope said turning around.

"Ok, what is the matter with you Everit girls? I said I'm sorry!" He yelled.

"Dude, you could write an apologise letter and put it on the radio,it wouldn't make up for four years without any alcohol." Hope said turning her head.

Emily followed her smirking to Richard.

"Meet Hope Everit." And runned to catch up with her sister.

And when she finally did, Hope turned to her exasparate.

"I can't believe you are dating Richard Gilmore!"

"Dating? What?" She munbled confused.

And for the first time, the idea of dating Richard passed through her mind. It horrified her for a second, but then she remembered his smile and surprised herself making no objections to that thought.

"I just can't believe you are dating a guy like him!" She pointed out at the stunned Richard they left behind.

"I am not! I am not dating Richard Gilmore!" She yelled desparate.

"But there is obviously something going on… 'Truly met'?"

"He stalked me for one hour last Friday, and that's it, haven't seen him since."

"One hour? He just stared at you for one hour? No talk? No kiss?"

"A little bit of talk, no kiss, for the love of God."

They kept walking, Hope munbled things that Emily couldn't understand through at least two minutes.

Emily smiled a little with that, and hugged herself, raising her head to the sky. She felt home with her sister, and that's something she hoped it would last forever.

"God, I can't believe you are in love with Richard Gilmore!" Hope finally yelled.

**Part III – I hear but how will I see?**

"Hey, mom…" Lorelai whispered, entering in the guest room of Hope's house her mother was sleeping.

Emily was staring at the space, and looked surprised to see Lorelai in her pijamas on her door step.

"Still awake?" She asked smiling kindly.

"Yeah… Couldn't really sleep, and french TV sucks. Especially if you don't know how to speak french." Emily laughed a little and Lorelai grinned at that.

"I called Rory a few days ago, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all…" Emily looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

They stared at each other in the dark for a little bit.

"Come here… Lie down with me for a while."

Lorelai processed the invitation and quicly accepted it. She put her arms behind her head and then looked at her mother who had turned herself to look at her.

"Hey, mom." She said teasing.

"Hey." Emily answered back.

Both smiled. Lorelai saw her mother's eyes become teary, then she moved to put her head on her mother's chest. And they just stood there for a while, enjoying a mother-daughter moment they never knew they could have. Lorelai hugged Emily and smiled a little when she felt her mother's hand caressing her hair.

"Mom…"

"What?"

"Did I ever tell you how I met Luke?"

"No, you didn't."

"Can I tell you now?"

Emily smiled at that, and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Of course you can."


End file.
